


Massage

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe took a massage therapy class while in the academy. That doesn't mean he's a professional though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Poe had gotten certified in massage therapy and grooming while at the academy. He'd needed a couple of one credit classes and he’d envisioned casually mentioning his skills at bars and making pretty off worlders swoon. Then he'd gotten old enough to actually attend bars and realized what a creep he'd sound like. So he’d forgotten about his official certifications until Finn declared he was going to flee the planet to avoid his next massage session. Poe offered to help. 

“I might not be great, but I’m probably better than Dr. Vivian,” Poe said.

“Anyone would be better than Dr. Vivian. She’s literally got talons. I understand that her species is really into preening, but I don’t think she understands that skin is supposed to stay on the body,” Finn said. Poe winced in sympathy.

Dr. Vivian had given an annoyed cluck but had signed off on Poe taking over Finn's weekly massages. 

“Alright, if you want to undress and lay on the bed we can get started,” Poe said, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. Most of his lessons had been theoretical. 

Finn didn't seem to notice his lack of confidence. His clothes were off and folded in a stack in less than a minute. His stormtrooper habits appeared randomly at times. Poe kept his gaze firmly off of the bare ass on his bed as he got a towel to cover him. Then came the awkward part.

“Sorry,” Poe said as he swung his leg over Finn and straddled him. “Unless you want to go to medical and use one of their tables this is the only way I can get to all the spots I need to.”

“It’s fine,” Finn said.

Poe uncorked the bottle of bacto-lotion. He began with the shoulders, running his open palms over them to get a feel for Finn's muscles. He traced over the large scar that spread over Finn’s back. “Is the scar at all sensitive?”

“No. I sometimes wake up with phantom pain, but I don’t notice when someone’s touching it.”

Poe asked a few more questions as he explored Finn's back. He tried to ignore that he was getting hard. Finn was beautiful. He had broad shoulders, smooth skin, and thick muscular thighs that had Poe’s mouth watering. He’d been planning on being professional, but Poe was not a professional. He had only ever practiced his massage skills on a practice droid and Snap. Snap had remained fully clothed and spent most of the time giggling because he was ridiculously ticklish. Neither event had prepared him for having Finn naked and spread out on his bed with only a small towel covering his generous ass. 

An ass that Poe was currently sitting on. Kriffing hell, how had he thought this was going to be a good idea? 

“Tell me if something feels bad, or if you want me to stop and move to another area,” Poe said. He dug in deep against a knot. The room was silent except for Finn's heavy breathing. “You okay there buddy?”

“Yeah,” Finn said with husky moan. “Kriffing hell, that feels good Poe.” Poe swallowed. He could practically feel the blood leaving his brain and heading to his dick. He was fucked. 

Trying to regain some control of the situation Poe finished working out the area and cleared his throat. “Is there anywhere else you would like me to focus” he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Uh,” Finn squirmed a bit underneath him, “my lower back is pretty sore?”

Poe nodded, even though the other man couldn't see him. He trailed his hands down, stroking the skin at the base of the towel. He dug his fingers in, rubbing the slightly sweaty skin, completely caught up in listening to Finn's soft grunts and moans.

Poe dug in particularly deep and Finn lifted his hips off the table, pushing his ass into Poe. Without thinking he pushed back, pressing his hard cock against him. He froze when he realized what he'd done, but Finn just moaned in response, thrusting further back.

“So we’re doing this?” Poe asked to clarify. He felt like they were on the same page, but he also knew his dick had taken over at least seventy percent of his brain.

“Fuck yes,” Finn agreed. His movement had caused his towel to slip, leaving his ass bare. And kriffing hell, Poe was in love with Finn’s ass. 

 

He grabbed a handful before he leaned down, draping himself over the other man to plant kisses on his neck. He thrust against him as he sucked a path up his neck.

Finn was rutting against the bed. He reached a hand under his warm body. Finn’s cock was already wet with precum and sweat and was thick in Poe's hand.

He tugged his own pants down, freeing his cock. He didn’t bother wrapping a hand around it, he just kept thrusting against Finn’s ass like a teenager. He kissed and licked at Finn’s back, planting kisses along the scar. He jerked him off in time with his thrusts. When Finn came it was with the prettiest sound Poe had ever heard. Finn’s entire body seemed to shudder with the intensity of it as his cock filled Poe’s hand with cum. 

It didn't take Poe long to follow. Watching his cum cover Finn’s ass was almost too much. He moaned into Finn's neck as he collapsed against the other man, breathing heavily.

“Definitely better than Dr. Vivian," Finn murmured against the pillow his face was pressed against.

Poe snorted and swatted his ass, “I certainly hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a km prompt, originally posted 02/21/16. 
> 
> Let's be real, I wrote this because I was drunk and thought massage frottage was the single funniest phrase I'd ever heard


End file.
